The Bio-Blast Wars
The Bio-Blast Wars refers to Bio-Blast's attack upon Earth and his efforts to destroy humanity. Bio-Blast's threat is successfully repelled by a joint effort between the Autobots and Decepticons (but mostly by Olivia Holt). Synopsis Seeking his long awaited revenge on Earth, Bio-Blast consumes the planet Caminus. This activity is picked up by Team Deus Machina, who are on the planet Neptune nearby. The Overlord tasks Agent with warning the Autobots about the inevitable arrival of the Chaos Bringer. Agent immediately disembarks while Windblade attempts to delay the Chaos Bringer as long as possible. Back on Earth, Olivia Holt is on a training exercise with Yats when the Decepticon Warrior Darkblade appears and ambushes them. Yats attempts radio for reinforcements, however, he is knocked unconscious by Darkblade. Olivia engages her old enemy and manages to subdue him moments before Agent arrives. Olivia asks why Agent has returned, and Agent states that he brings important news. Yats recovers and the threesome return to the scrapyard where Darkblade is placed in stasis. Agent talks to Goldbug about the inevitable arrival of Bio-Blast. Olivia briefly has a flashback to one of her first encounters with the Chaos Bringer. Goldbug contemplates that they may have only so much time before he gets to Earth. Elsewhere, Starscream plans to assault the scrapyard to free Darkblade and the other captured Decepticons to join the ranks of the legion. In space, Windblade confronts Bio-Blast and attempts to halt his progress, only for him to dispatch multiple duplicates of himself which overpower her. Jack Howard works with Fixit and his son Cade to improve the scrapyard's defenses when the Autobots are called out by Thunderhoof and Underbite. The rest of Team Goldbug rally at the gate to counterattack, unaware of Fracture's Mini-Cons slipping in through the back. Cade spots Divebomb and Airazor during the ensuing chaos, allowing Yats to take them out of commission. The subsequent battle is interrupted when a severely wounded Windblade crash-lands in the scrapyard, warning them: "He's... coming." Goldbug then acknowledges Starscream, telling him that there are more important matters to attend to—telling him that unless they join forces, there won't be an Earth left for them to fight for. Against his better judgement, Starscream agrees to a temporary truce. In order to prevent any destruction to Earth, the Autobots and Decepticons launch a space mission to intercept Bio-Blast; using Windblade as their guide. En-route, they come under fire from Bio-Blast's Chaos Legion: Deathshock, Warpjet, Catastrophe and Destroyer. The ship carring Starscream, Dragitron, Agent and Yats crash-lands on Mars' surface when one of the engines are hit. The ship that carries Olivia, Fracture, Goldbug, Steeljaw, Grimlock and Underbite initiates emergency separation to trick the Chaos Legion into believing they were destroyed. Deathshock orders the rest of the Legion to converge on Mars where the other Cybertronians are. Death Blade, meanwhile, takes the opportunity while the Autobots are distracted to begin building a giant Ice Cannon above Cybertron. His activities are detected by Jazz at Iacon, who assembles the Aerialbots for a surprise attack. The Autobots and Decepticons come under fire from the Chaos Legion but manage to evade them, with Agent being presumed killed-in-action. The Chaos Legion is subsequently diven off by the Overlord, who arrives to set the Transformers back on course. Meanwhile, Olivia inquires as to whether it was a good idea to allow the Legion to destroy three quarters of their ship, prompting Steeljaw to remark that it was better than letting them detonate four quarters. The group proceeds toward the planet Nexus where Bio-Blast is headed. The Aerialbots assault Death Blade's Ice Cannon and eventually succeed in overloading its systems, causing a chain reaction with Death Blade attempts to fire it. Instead of freezing Cybertron, it freezes him and sends him sailing through space away from the planet. The Overlord helps to repair the Transformers' ship when the Chaos Legion attack again—though this time the Overlord sends them to another planet and decides to assist the Autobots and Decepticons in their mission. Back at Nexus, the other members are immediately attacked by Bio-Blast's duplicates. Grimlock and Underbite join forces to ambush Bio-Blast's physical form, but their efforts do little to damage him. The other Autobots and Decepticons arrive, however, a single Bio-Blast penetrates their attack and closes in on Earth. Starscream identifies Bio-Blast's energy signature in the escapee. Realizing Earth is at risk, Olivia pilots the ship back toward Earth, leaving the others to finish off the planet-sized form and the duplicates. Starscream sends Fracture to reinforce the Autobot until Bio-Blast is defeated. The Bio-Blast duplicate breaks through Earth's atmosphere and attacks a military base, demolishing it just as the ship carrying Olivia arrives. Bio-Blast hacks the communications array and activates a beacon to draw both his planet form and its duplicates to Earth. Olivia rushes in to confront him as Fracture arrives. Olivia attempts to destroy the beacon, but her attempt is thwarted by the Chaos Bringer, who blasts her with a steady stream of Black Energon. Surprisingly, Fracture attacks Bio-Blast, thereby preventing Olivia's execution. The other Autobots and Decepticons continue their assault before they realize the planet form is now on a direct route for Earth. Goldbug orders the group to fall back to Earth. While Fracture holds off Bio-Blast, Olivia destroys the beacon. The Chaos Bringer proceeds to bash Fracture and then assaults Olivia, leading to a 1v1 battle amidst the military base. General Heath orders the technicians to prepare the Anti-Air Missiles as Bio-Blast and his duplicates approach the Earth. The combined forces of the Autobots and Decepticons occupy the duplicates when the military arrives to back them up. Olivia manages to gain the upper hand in the duel, slicing off the duplicate's arms and head. The battle begins to push its way to Earth as Bio-Blast transforms from planet to robot and prepares to obliterate the Earth. The military launches the Anti-Air Missiles, destroying most of the duplicates. Olivia then takes a ship, accompanied by Fracture and flies straight into Bio-Blast's mouth. Working together, they set off a chain reaction using one of Wheeljack's old inventions. The chain reaction, combined with the impact of twelve anti-air missiles destroys the giant planet eater, though a single duplicate can be seen flying away. Aboard the ship, Fracture turns on Olivia and knocks her out. Starscream declares this alliance over and orders his troops to fall back, promising to fight Goldbug another day. Back at base, the Autobots congratulate Olivia on her heroics, stating that Earth will continue to thrive thanks to her. Olivia is happy to have protected her home, but she knows that Bio-Blast will not stop until she and Earth have been destroyed. Goldbug reassures her that when the Chaos Bringer returns, they'll be waiting for him. Notes *First appearance of Modified Tank Decepticon. *This is the last time Bio-Blast is seen until Megatronus' return.